Rest in peace
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Rogue dies in her sleep and Angel is heartbroken.Reviews are welcome.
1. silent bliss

Scene: Morning-Rogue's bedroom

Angel(stroking Rogue's hair): Good morning, sweetheart

(Unconscious, Rogue remains asleep)

Angel(getting out of bed to dress himself): Last night was really a romantic night for us. I know that you must really tired today. I am now going to leave you alone to rest.

(Rogue remains unresponsive)

Angel(leaving the room): If you need me for anything, I will be downstairs eating my breakfast.

(Ten minutes Angel returns to the bedroom where Rogue is still stuck in the bed sleeping. Angel is starting to worry for Rogue is never a late sleeper)

Angel(emotional, he begins shaking Rogue): Rogue..baby..please wake up

(As usual, Rogue doesn't respond to Logan. Angel's loud cries can be heard throughout the house)

Wolverine(frightened, he runs into the room): Whats going on in here, Logan?

Angel(crying): Rogue is showing no signs of life

Wolverine(performing cpr on Rogue): Your joke isn't funny anymore, Kiddo, please wake up

(Rogue fails to respond and Wolverine and Angel begin to fearing the worst. Out of the blue, Kitty comes into the room and pours a glass of water on Rogue. The water doesn't cause Rogue to open her eyes)

Kitty(angry that her experiment didn't work): Darn it

Angel(fearful): I hope Rogue isn't what I think she is

Wolverine(looking at his watch): The time of death is 11:00

(All of a sudden Angel and Kitty break down in tears as Wolverine calls 911. The Other Students stand in the doorway shocked and on the brink of tears)

Angel(taking Rogue's gloves off her hands): I can't live without you, baby, I am coming after you

Wolverine: Logan, what do you think you are doing?

Angel(putting Rogue's hands on his face): I want to die

Kitty(crying, she screams): Angel?

(With one touch of Rogue's hand upon his cheek, Angel becomes unconscious and immediately dies)


	2. Erasable existence

Angel's p.o.v

You arrive on the scene and revive whatever has been dead.

You must stay alive for I need you to survive. You are a ghost

of many unsolved mysteries, untold heroic good deeds. Who knew

heaven would need you the most? Lost little immortal child run

wild and free in this field of gold. Plentiful, love is in the air making

dreams come true. Your spirit is always here although your chair remains

empty at the table.


	3. Angel of the crossroads

Rogue's p.o.v

Between the teardrops

Remember blessings

Open heart of love

Keep your head up no matter what

Everlasting joy

Never give up the hope of living tomorrow

Dreamer of many unborn sunrises

Underneath the scars and bruises, there is beauty

Reckless, life can be burdensome sometimes

Everything is vanity unless a miracle happens


	4. Nighttime comfort

Angel's p.o.v

Savior of the midnight hour

Unborn heartbeat

Red crying eyes

Reach out and I will be there for you

Expectant mother

A pregnant moon goddess

Love in bloom

Infant joy

Fragile small being

Extraordinary nine month miracle

A baby's right to life

Revolving open door of opportunity

The art of giving birth


	5. Garden of Eden

Rogue's p.o.v

Be still and keep quiet

Red bleeding dawn

Earthshaking revelation

An undying thirst

The passion of the Christ

Headstrong freewill

Endless self-sacrifice

A tragic romance

This is it, it is finished

A temporary place of solace

Kingdom of wisdom

Easter benediction

Eternal peace and freedom

Photographic memories


	6. Echoes

Angel's p.o.v

Fire of unknown passion

Imagination

Resurrect me

Endless brainstorm

Indescribable joy and inspiration

Godspeed

Newborn dawn

Internal quietness of my mind

Time gives me an opportunity to grow

Echoes, silence, patience and grace follow me everywhere


	7. Life in bloom

Angel's p.o.v

Creature of the womb

October baby

Wanted long-awaited miracle

One and only true love

Momentary muse

Beloved small wonder

Angel of the crossroads

Blessed assurance

You complete my life


	8. Little sparrow

Angel's p.o.v

Genesis

Ocean breathes birth, death and salty tears

Deformed breathless darling

Dying infant embrace life outside the womb

Earth, wind and fire

Smells like a stillborn teen spirit

Strange dark blue beauty rest in peace underneath the stars


	9. One tiny heartbeat

Rogue's p.o.v

The gift of life and death

Home is wherever I rest in peace

Its a wonderful life

Survivor

Waterfalls

Open your eyes

Motherhood

Adventure of a lifetime

Never give up hope

Sophistication

Will to live

Ordinary hero

Rebirth

Keep holding onto faith and inner strength

I love my son whose name is Sparrow


	10. Run back into my arms

Angel's p.o.v

Split into two different separate worlds

Elsewhere gets the best of us

Please don't look back at me in regret or sorrow

Adios, my friend, godspeed

Reach out to me and I will be there for you

Another day in paradise is never enough to keep you in my life forever

Tonight marks the beginning of the end

I miss you so please comeback to me

Out on the edge of beyond heaven

Now you see me, now you don't see me at all


	11. Aquarius

Rogue's p.o.v

Face down on the ground

Are you lonesome tonight?

I am like a bird

Losing touch with reality

Out on the edge of no return, I burn in a lake of fire

Same old situation haunts me and taunts my conscience everyday

Echoes speak of the life I never knew

Red as blood, everything is now vanity and I will never be successful


End file.
